Songs of their Lives
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Beca's and Chloe's lives can be summarised with Christina Perri's songs. Bechloe. Disclaimer:Nothing, except the story, belongs to me. Enjoy ! (Read if you love Christina Perri or Bechloe? :3)
1. Jar Of Hearts

_**Sorry for being inactive! Enjoy!**_

He was outside the door.

"Baby, please open the door! Can we talk about this?" He called from behind the door. _Tom._ She thought and closed her eyes as tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She opened her mouth and did the only thing she did best and loved doing.

 **I know I can't take one more step towards you**

 **Cause all that's waiting is regret**

 **Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

 **You lost the love I loved the most**

She began softly as Tom continued knocking on the other side of the door.

 **I learned to live half alive**

 **And now you want me one more time**

"Baby, it was an accident. Please believe me." _It was an accident every single time. And with the same girl? I doubt it. I wonder how many girls have you screwed?_ She wanted to say but the words that left her mouth was a song.

 **And who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **And tearing love apart**

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

 **So don't come back for me**

 **Who do you think you are?**

"Please, honey, I've been asking around for so long to find you. Please…I'm sorry." Chloe just closed her eyes again. She had broken up with Tom right after graduation and she had quickly moved into an apartment that she had found. The building was nice and the apartments at the top floor were the more luxurious ones so that was where she chose to live.

that she had bought right before graduation. It was far from Barden and that suit her fine.

 **I hear you're asking all around**

 **If I am anywhere to be found**

 **But I have grown too strong**

 **To ever fall back in your arms**

It had been two months since and she hadn't heard from him at all. That suit her fine too. It gave her time to learn to cope with the breakup.

 **And I've learned to live half alive**

 **And now you want me one more time**

She recalled all the times she had caught him with another girl. She remembered that she had confronted him but he had denied it each time. When she had proof, he would say that he was drunk, even though he looked anything but drunk in photos she had taken to confront him with.

 **And who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **And tearing love apart**

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

 **So don't come back for me**

 **Who do you think you are?**

She sighed. She really didn't want to think about it. But she remembered what she had gone through the past two months. How she cried herself to sleep. How she wanted to drown herself in alcohol but couldn't bring herself to. How her boss had been understanding and allowed her to take leave. How she had almost committed suicide so many times. So many things, and she still wondered till now what had stopped her from destroying herself.

 **And it took so long just to feel alright**

 **Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

 **I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**

 **'Cause you broke all your promises**

 **And now you're back**

 **You don't get to get me back**

The knocking persisted. She really didn't want to see Tom again. She wished he would just go away. Instead, she stared out of the window. Living on the top floor of the apartment gave her a good view. And the window was purposefully pushed out so there was a space for her to sit down and lean against the glass as she stared out of it.

 **And who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **And tearing love apart**

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

 **So don't come back for me**

 **Don't come back at all**

Sometimes, she wished that she hadn't met Tom. But it's too late now. She will just have to deal with it.

 **And who do you think you are?**

 **Runnin' 'round leaving scars**

 **Collecting your jar of hearts**

 **Tearing love apart**

 **You're gonna catch a cold**

 **From the ice inside your soul**

 **Don't come back for me**

 **Don't come back at all**

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I really am." She heard Tom sigh in defeat. But she knew he wasn't sincere.

 **Who do you think you are?**

The knocking stopped.

"I hope you can forgive me." _No. Never._

 **Who do you think you are?**

The sound of fading footsteps filled her ears. And only then did she break down and cry.

 **Who do you think you are?**

 _ **...Nothing to say, tbh. Anyways, R &R please, it's very much appreciated!**_


	2. Bluebird

_**I'm not confident about being a writer good enough to satisfy all of you precious readers, but still, hope you enjoy this story so far!**_

Chloe woke up to the sound of water hitting the glass she had fallen asleep leaning against. She sat upright and glanced out the window. _It's raining._ She sighed as she remembered what had happened before she fell asleep. She considered going back to sleep but a knock sounded on the door. She glanced at the clock. She had probably slept for about 5 hours. She sighed again.

 **How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?**

 **Teach itself to start beating again? Ba, ba, ba, ba.**

The knock sounded again. She reluctantly got up and answered the door. There was a cheerful blonde there.

"Yes?" Chloe asked tiredly. She wanted to be left alone, especially after what had happened.

"Hi! Do you happen to know the man who knocked on your door just now?"

"Tom? He came again?" The blonde giggled.

"He did but you didn't answer! I was visiting my friend next door, you see, and I bumped into him and dropped all the books I was carrying. And he helped me! So I wanna thank him!" Chloe nodded.

"I'll tell your friend if he ever comes by again then. I myself haven't seen him in quite some time, before I fell asleep, that is." The blonde giggled again.

"Ok then, thanks a lot!" The door closed and before Chloe could retreat to her spot beside the window, a knock sounded again. It was the same blonde.

"Oh, my name is Daisy, by the way! Nice to meet you! And would you mind if I want to be his girlfriend?"

"Nice to meet you, Daisy, I'm Chloe. Don't worry, we're not even friends so you can have him. Knock yourself out." Chloe forced a small smile.

"Alright! See ya later!" The door closed again and Chloe sat down beside the window again.

 **This little bluebird came looking for you**

 **I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time**

 **And this little bluebird, she came looking again**

 **I said we weren't even friends, she could have you**

She chuckled bitterly. She felt bad that she didn't even told Daisy about what a womaniser Tom was. _I'll tell her next time I see her._ She thought before she started to cry again as she thought of what a jerk Tom was.

 **Don't you think it was hard?**

 **I didn't even say that you died**

 **But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry**

She saw Daisy again soon enough. Two days later, A cheerful blonde appeared at Chloe's door again. Chloe didn't have work because her boss said that it takes time to heal a broken heart and that she can take leave if she ever feel unwell. She gave her boss a call to say that her ex had showed up again and her boss told her not to 'show her fire around at work' for a week. She internally chuckled a little at that memory.

"Hey, Chloe! I was visiting my friend and I thought I'd drop by!"

"That's nice of you, Daisy."

"You know, I met Tom again and he was so sweet! He helped me pick my things up again and even treated me to lunch! I swear that he may be better than all the men I've met before!" Chloe chuckled bitterly.

"No, you got it all wrong. If he was something special, I wouldn't even be at home."

"Nope! I'm sure he's better! Support us, alright? See ya!" Daisy ran off before Chloe could say another word. _I hope Tom doesn't treat her like he did to me._

 **This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest**

 **She swears that you may be better than all the rest**

 **I said, "No, you've got it all wrong.**

 **If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."**

She slumped against the door. _Why should I even care? He's dead to me anyway._ Another wave of sadness hit her and she buried her face in her knees and started sobbing again.

 **Don't you think it was hard?**

 **I didn't even say that you died**

 **But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry**

 _It took so long to feel alright. But he broke it all when he showed up again._ She thought bitterly.

 **How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart**

 **And teach itself to start beating again? Ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba, ba ba ba.**

 _Did she know that Tom was my ex? What would've happened if we were still a couple and she saw us?_ Chloe sighed. _Whatever. I don't want to care anymore._

 **What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?**

 **Ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba.**

 **Ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba ba ba, ba ba ba.**

 _I've never really loved him anyway. But it still hurt so much that I had to walk in on him having sex with someone else before I finally have the courage to break away from him._

 **How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?**

 **Teach itself to start beating again? Ba, ba, ba, ba.**

 **How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?**

 **Teach itself to start beating again? Ba, ba, ba, ba.**

 **Beating again. Ba, ba, ba, ba.**

It's been a week since Daisy last came. Not that Chloe minded. But she did wonder how the girl was. She had finally pulled herself together enough for her to go back to work. She felt bad that she had to be absent again. She was a pretty famous doctor after all. She had aced her Med class and went on to be a very skilled and sought after doctor. She wondered how many lives had been lost because she wasn't able to come to work but to her relief, there was none. And that made her happy amongst all her sadness. She was in front of her neighbour's door. She hoped Daisy was visiting her friend again. She knocked and the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Daisy.

"Hey, Chloe!" Daisy cheerfully greeted but Chloe didn't reply. Her attention was focused on the man who obviously had been making out with Daisy. It was Tom. She didn't reply Daisy. She turned abruptly and ran to her own apartment before slamming the door shut. She curled up into her bed and cried once again. _Even though I didn't love him…It still hurts…that I had to walk in on him having sex with another girl._

 **This little bluebird don't come 'round here anymore**

 **So I went looking for her and I found you**

 _ **So this chapter is slightly longer than the previous ones. And Bellas will be mentioned next chapter, hopefully. Appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this story so far!**_


	3. The Lonely

_**Next chapter, at your service! Enjoy, as always!**_

For the next week, Chloe was on leave again after her boss had caught the soreness in her eyes. Sometimes, Chloe hated that her boss forced her to go on leave, but she was still grateful for it, because she knew that in her broken state, she won't be able to do her job properly. Her patients also understood and she often got letters sent by her boss, saying that those were letters from her patients. Each letter had offered her their sympathy and wishes that she would feel better again. She was moved to tears by the support everyone around her had given her. She was staring out of the windows again. _People around me…That has such a familiar ring to it._ She thought as she closed her eyes to travel down memory lane again. _The Bellas had been my life. They always stood by me and supported me no matter what I did. Bree was a little uptight, but she always said what she had to say and not what I wanted to hear. Fat Amy was always there to lighten the mood. It was always hilarious to see Jessica and Ashley try to figure which one of them is which. Denise was always a good company. Lilly was a little creepy but it was amusing how the Bellas would appear freaked out whenever they heard what she had said. Stacie was always so…sexual and Bree would make a face of disgust at it. There was also Cynthia Rose, the lesbian among us who would always try to 'save' Stacie whenever there was trouble. And then there was... Beca…_ She sighed as another melody made its way out of her mouth.

 **2am; where do I begin,**

 **Crying off my face again.**

 **The silent sound of loneliness**

 **Wants to follow me to bed.**

She used to be so cheerful. So happy-go-lucky. But Tom broke all of that.

 **I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.**

 **I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.**

And she had been such a hurry to move, she forgot to let the Bellas know and even forgot to tell them her new number. It's been 6 months and into the next year since she last saw any of her closest friends. And it was her fault.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room,**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you?**

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby.**

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again.**

She thought about going to sleep, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to once again dream about Tom or about the Bellas, because all of them were just sad dreams. She could only think of the happy times she had when she was awake. When she went to sleep, it was just sadness and loneliness all around.

 **Too afraid to go inside**

 **For the pain of one more loveless night.**

 **Cause the loneliness will stay with me**

 **And hold me till I fall asleep.**

There was one dream she particularly kept dreaming. It was her dancing on stage. All her performances with the Bellas, she remembered the dance vividly. But she was the only one dancing. There was no one else there. And she definitely hated it.

 **I'm the ghost of a girl that I want to be most.**

 **I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.**

She hated that herself in that dream would sing into the silence of the empty room, as though she had been meant to be alone.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room,**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you?**

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby.**

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again.**

Memories continued to flood her mind. Bits and pieces of stuff that had happened here and there. She had loved Tom. She still loved the Bellas. But she was alone now.

 **Broken pieces of**

 **A barely breathing story**

 **Where there once was love**

 **Now there's only me and the lonely.**

She woke up to an empty room and sighed. _Just like my dream... It'll only be me and my loneliness for a long time. Might as well embrace it now._ She thought as she closed her eyes.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you?**

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again.**

 _ **Yes, it's been sad chapters since the very start, but rejoice! Our dear Beca is making an appearance next chapter!**_


	4. One Night

_**I'm back! Enjoy this chapter, Pitches!**_

Chloe gripped the newspaper until her knuckles were white.

"Chloe, dear, are you ok? You should stop gripping the newspaper so hard. Your knuckles are already white." Her boss, Betty, gently took the newspaper out of her hand. She glanced at the headlines. It was a fatal accident. A motorbike had been mowed down by a truck. And there were two faces staring at them from the front page. A boy and a girl. Suddenly, Betty had a thought.

"That's the ex and the new girlfriend?" She asked and Chloe's shaky nod confirmed it. She sighed and grabbed Chloe's hand. She pulled the redhead up from the chair and started to walk out of the hospital with her.

"Come here, dear, I'll send you home. You take leave for another week. Don't worry about it, we can handle it. It's only been a year since you broke up with him. A year isn't enough for someone to mend a broken heart. And trust me, I know." Betty spoke as she got into the driver's seat. She glanced at the newspaper she was holding. The redhead seemed to be in a daze, staring right back at the two faces on the front page.

"Chloe dear, why don't you flip the pages and see if you can find something nicer to read? I know that as much as you hate someone, it isn't a nice feeling to see them die." Chloe nodded and continued to stare at the front page for a few more minutes before finally flipping the pages. Betty smiled and started to drive.

"What a pretty girl. Looks pretty young. She must have been quite talented to have won a Grammy award at her age." Betty commented. She had been glancing ever so often down at whatever the redhead had been reading. She couldn't help but pity the girl who had been suffering for so long.

"I know her." Betty almost slammed down on the brakes when she heard the girl. That was the first time she said anything since she had begun driving.

"Really?"

"We went to the same college together and she was in the same club as me."

"Sounds like a wonderful person, dear."

"But I was an idiot. In my haste to get away from Tom, I didn't tell any of them. I miss them. I miss her."

"You love her, don't you, dear? Love her, but it's frustrating that you couldn't be with her, so you got a distraction who gave you so much pain." She could feel the redhead's eyes on her.

"You knew?" Betty chuckled.

"I've been through the same thing, dear, so it wasn't hard for me to notice that you were doing what I did back then. Your love for this girl was what stopped you from destroying yourself." Betty said as Chloe sat back in her seat again. The rest of the trip was silent. As Betty watched Chloe disappear into the building, she picked up the newspaper. Luckily for her, there was a contact number at the bottom. She took out her phone and dialled the number. Chloe didn't go to sleep. She was staring out of the window again. She wanted to forget about Tom and Daisy, but she couldn't. She wanted to think about the Bellas, but that just brought back sadness and regret that she was the cause of them not being there for her. She wanted to pour out her feelings to her best friends, Beca or Aubrey, but she didn't want to accidentally let slip her feelings for the brunette. A limo pulled up outside the building. For some reason, Chloe found herself staring at the brunette who got out. _Beca…I want to see you so much._ Chloe found herself crying at the thought. The only thing sounding throughout the room was only her sobs, but the sound of someone knocking on her door joined in. She was tired. Why does everyone seem to like her door so much? She didn't even bother to wipe her tears or compose herself or even check before she opened the door.

"Yes?" The only response she got was a gasp before warm arms wrapped itself around her tired body. A hand comfortingly rubbed her back. Chloe was in shock for a few moments as she tried to register the familiar scent that had filled her nose and the familiar long brown hair she was looking at. The person stepped into the house, closed the door and led Chloe into her bedroom, never letting her go even once. Chloe sat down on her bed as the person sat down beside her, holding her hand.

"Shh.. Chlo, it's ok, I'm here." As the familiar voice filled her ears, Chloe finally pulled herself out of her shock to cry and the person pulled her into a hug again, rubbing her back.

"Hush, Chlo, it's ok. It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be here." Chloe found herself pulling the person closer to her.

"B-Beca…I-I... Becs, I…" Chloe couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe herself.

"Hush, Chloe, it's alright. Get some sleep and we'll talk when you wake up later, alright?" Beca laid down beside Chloe and wrapped her arms around the redhead, as if she was sheltering her from all harm.

 **I feel the way you want me**

 **I see that you are lonely**

 **If you could, I know you'd leave with me**

 **It's more than curiosity**

 **And I've never longed for winter**

 **Until your presence made me shiver**

 **Untethered you'd be better if you'd only come with me**

Beca pulled the redhead closer to her as she sang.

 **One night I will be the moon**

 **Hanging over you**

 **Spilling all over your body**

 **Covering all your wounds**

 **One night I will be the star**

 **Falling where you are**

 **Swimming in the deep of my love**

 **Filling your empty heart**

 **One night, one night, one night**

 **One night, one night, one night**

"We'll talk about everything when you wake up, Chlo. Spill everything to me. I'll be there to hear you out."

 **You've come so close to tasting**

 **Now my innocence is breaking**

 **Like the ocean in a perfect storm**

 **It makes me want you even more**

 **And I've never been so jealous**

 **I've never felt so helpless**

 **So out of breath and hungry for you**

"Don't worry, I'll be here. Always." Chloe listened as Beca continued to sing and say comforting words to her.

 **One night I will be the moon**

 **Hanging over you**

 **Spilling all over your body**

 **Covering all your wounds**

 **One night I will be the star**

 **Falling where you are**

 **Swimming in the deep of my love**

 **Filling your empty heart**

 **One night, one night, one night**

 **One night, one night, one night**

"I want to know what happened to you all these months we've been apart. I want to know what you've been up to."

 **Hurry, the sun is waking**

 **Darling, don't leave me waiting**

"And I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, Chlo. What do you say you move in with me?" Beca asked. Chloe remembered pulling her close.

"I'd love that." She mumbled as sleep whisked her away with the sound of Beca's singing.

 **One night I will be the moon**

 **Hanging over you**

 **Spilling all over your body**

 **Covering all your wounds**

 **One night I will be the star**

 **Falling where you are**

 **Swimming in the deep of my love**

 **Filling your empty heart**

 **One night, one night, one night**

 **One night, one night, one night**

 _ **Ah, our favourite couple are finally reunited! And I know Beca isn't one for contact, but she's willing to do everything she could to comfort Chloe. So anyways, remember to let me know what you think!**_


	5. Distance

_**Some of you might be unhappy that the chapters are so short, but I like short and simple stories. But if you want a long story, please let me know, and I'll try my best to write a long one. But for the time being, I'll try to extend the chapters so enjoy! This one's a bit of a duet with the two of them.**_

 **The sun is filling up the room**

 **And I can hear you dreaming**

 **Do you feel the way I do right now?**

 **I wish we would just give up**

 **Cause the best part is falling**

 **Call it anything but love**

Chloe smiled when she woke up to the smell of food. It let her know that there was someone else in her apartment and remembering last night, that could only be one person. She got up, stretched and went into the bathroom to prepare herself so she didn't get to hear what Beca had sang next.

 **And I will make sure to keep my distance**

 **Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

 **And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

"Morning, Becs!" Chloe bounded into the kitchen. It was the first time she had been truly happy since she broke up with Tom. The brunette turned around and the smile on her face widened.

"Good morning to you too, Red. Gosh, you must be tired. First time I woke up earlier than you." She smirked as she gestured to the clock hanging on the wall. It was 3pm. Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"Well… yeah, I've haven't been able to catch up on sleep since I broke up with Tom a year ago." Chloe sat down at the table as Beca placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Shush, Chlo. We've got all day to talk. First you get something proper to eat." Beca said, emphasizing on the word 'proper'. Chloe's face fell. Beca knew that she haven't exactly been on a very healthy diet.

"When did you learn how to cook so well?" Chloe asked as she was instantly addicted to the pancakes. Beca chuckled.

"Jesse's lesbro lessons." Chloe's stopped eating when she heard Jesse's name. A wave of sadness hit her when she remembered that Beca is already in a relationship with Jesse. But the word 'lesbro' piped her interest.

"Lesbro?" Beca shrugged.

"He and I broke up. He knew I didn't really love him and helped to realise why." That interested Chloe further.

"Why?" Beca averted her eyes.

"Well…I'm bi. And I already love another girl, so Jesse said he'll be supporting me as my lesbian brother, lesbro." Beca blushed as she said that. Chloe nodded and started eating again. _I knew it. I'm always one step behind._

"Who?" Beca's blush deepened.

"Eat your food first, Red. And I, more importantly, want to talk about you first. You clearly haven't been taking care of yourself. If your boss hadn't called me, I wouldn't even be here now." Chloe looked at her.

"Betty called you?" Beca nodded.

"Yup, gave me a brief explanation of what happened and said to pay you a visit." Chloe had already finished by now and was washing the plates with Beca drying them before placing them onto the rack. They made their way to the living room.

"Cool, Red! My house has that space at the window too. Tell me that's your favourite spot." Chloe chuckled at Beca's excitement.

"It is." She smiled at Beca's grin.

"Awesome! Same here!" The space was big enough for both of them to sit down.

"Alright, let's remix this business. Tell me what happened to you all this time." Chloe smiled at the nostalgic phrase. Her face turned solemn as she told Beca of everything. How she had caught Tom cheating on her various times. How the last straw had been last year right after graduation, when she had walked in on Tom having sex with another girl. How she had broken everything off right at that moment. How she had quickly packed up and moved out. How in her rush to get away, she had forgotten to tell the Bellas. How she quickly got a job as a doctor and became famous for being so skilled. How she had been coping with her broken heart for 2 months before Tom suddenly appeared once again, wanting her back. How he had given up and left. How she had met Daisy, whom she once again found making out with Tom. How although she didn't love him anymore, it hurt that she had to walk in on them having sex. How she had been thinking of the Bellas and Tom. How she had felt so lonely and guilty that she was the reason why she was alone. How she was kept awake at night because of her dream. How the her in the dream had seemed like she was meant to be alone. How she had missed the Bellas. And how she had read the newspaper the previous morning to find that Daisy and Tom had died in such a gruesome accident. How Betty had brought her home. How she had been staring blankly out of the window until she came and led her to bed. How her voice had soothed all her sorrows and gave her the first peaceful sleep in a year. Chloe felt better now that she had poured everything out. Beca had listened to her the entire time.

"Oh, Chlo…" Beca pulled Chloe into a tight hug as Chloe felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"It's ok, Chloe. We can talk more at our house." Chloe looked up at Beca in confusion at her choice of word. Beca chuckled and gestured to Chloe's now empty apartment.

"You're moving in with me, remember? I'm surprised you didn't realise the movers coming in and packing everything for you. Your stuff should be at our house now. Come on, let's go home." Chloe couldn't help but smile as Beca took her hand and led her to the fancy car waiting for them downstairs.

"I only use the limo for an event. I was just on my way back from an event when your boss called. I swear Grace, my manager, jumped so high when I exclaimed 'WHAT?!' a little too loudly when she told me what Betty had said." Beca chuckled, making Chloe laugh.

"I almost hit the roof, Mitchell. It wasn't only a little too loudly, it was so loud, I was pretty sure the entire town heard you." Grace grumbled from the driver's seat as Chloe laughed again.

"You must be Miss Beale. Nice to meet you, I am Mitchell's manager, Grace O'Connor." Chloe nodded and shook Grace's hand.

"I'm Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you too, Miss Grace."

"Grace is fine. Why don't you get some sleep before we get there? You sure look tired." Chloe nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Don't worry, Chlo, I'll be here when you wake up." Chloe nodded and rested her head on Beca's lap before falling asleep. She was in the familiar room, dancing again. But the room wasn't empty. This time, there was Beca looking at her dance with a content smile on her face. Her breath hitched at Beca smiling at her. Beca herself was in a black gown, as though she was supposed to be dancing with her. In an instant, Chloe found herself singing again. It was the same melody that Beca had been singing that morning.

 **Please don't stand so close to me**

 **I'm having trouble breathing**

 **I'm afraid of what you'll see right now**

 **I give you everything I am**

 **All my broken heart beats**

 **Until I know you'll understand**

As she stared at Beca while she sang, Chloe thought of her feelings for Beca.

 **And I will make sure to keep my distance**

 **Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

 **And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

"Chlo, wake up, we're here." Chloe awoke again and smiled when the first sight she saw was Beca. She sat up and looked out of the window. And there she froze. It was an estate. The house was huge, but it looked familiar. Beca chuckled.

"You like it? You're not the only one who misses the awesome nerds, you know." Chloe looked at Beca in surprise as Beca led her into the house.

"I specially made it so it was similar to the Bella House. But that was hard since this house is so much more bigger, but I did my best. Come on, I'm sure you'll love the attic." The house, unlike the original, have 3 floors instead of 2. Beca led her to the third floor. At the very end of the hallway, Beca reached up and pulled the string that was dangling there. It opened to reveal a staircase leading up to the attic. The attic was spacious. The floor was a huge thin mattress. And there was a total of 4 small windows for them to look out of.

"The view is awesome, Becs!" Chloe exclaimed. Beca laughed.

"If you like this, then this will make you faint." Beca smirked as she flipped a small lever switch beside the light downwards. There was a soft whirring sound. Then Chloe let out a gasp as the roof opened up to become vertical. The tiles fell horizontally so it looked as though the house had plane wings from the outside. But the attic had become a huge glass box, giving them a perfect view of the sky and the outside.

"Becs! This is aca-awesome!" Beca laughed.

"Agreed, Red. Now let's go back down and unpack your stuff." She said as she flipped the switch upwards and the entire process repeated in reverse. The third floor had 8 rooms (Beca said she only got 8 so it would be more spacious) paired with their own bathroom. Each room was spacious and have a couch, a dresser with a mirror and a small table on the left of the queen-sized bed and a lamp on the right, along with a walk in closet. The window in each room also has a space for them to sit, except that the space had cushions to make it comfortable to sit on for a long period of time. There was even a pair of sliding glass doors leading to the balcony that had a coffee table and two chairs. Beca's room was on the left of the staircase leading to the attic, so Chloe's room was on the right, directly opposite Beca's.

The second floor had about 4 rooms positioned two on either side of the staircase that connected each floor. The two rooms on the right of the staircase resembled the rooms on the third floor. One of the 2 rooms on the left of the staircase, Beca said, was used for her to get ready for any events, so there was no bed or couch, and the dresser paired with a mirror was filled only with makeup or hairstyling equipment and accessories. The closet was filled with formal clothes. The room beside it held all the awards, trophies and certificates she had received along with photos of her receiving them. The only door opposite the staircase led to a hall, where if they had still been in the Bellas, would be the perfect place to practice their dance moves. There were even instruments for them to play there.

The first floor was like any normal apartment. The dining room was huge enough for Beca to hold dinner parties, with the long table and many chairs and there was still space for people to dance while they walk if they want to. The living room was as large as 2 medium rooms in a luxurious hotel. The couch was as wide as the foot of a queen-sized bed and reach from one end of the room to the other. There was no television, instead, it was a screen and considering the attic could change into a huge glass box, Chloe wouldn't be surprised if the living room could change into a mini cinema, which Beca confirmed that it could. And of course the kitchen was the size of a big room in a luxurious hotel, paired with a counter and the many cabinets and drawers that held all the tableware. There were of course lots of ingredients and equipment to cook and bake whatever they like and naturally, there was a huge fridge that was only slightly smaller than 3 quarter of a modern cupboard. There was a door leading to what Beca called her own studio, with DJ equipment and a small recording room. There was also a door leading to the staircase leading to the basement. The basement was like a mini disco bar, with a large space to dance in and even a corner filled with DJ equipment.

In the garage was the limo, along with the car they had come in and there was a very familiar vehicle there.

"Beca, you didn't!" Chloe gasped.

"I did. I got a bigger one for the current Bellas, so no worries about it. This is the vehicle we all used, it can't be replaced." Beca said as she placed her hand on what they had fondly called the Bella Bus. There was something like a mechanic shop at the back of the garage. A driveway separated the steps in front of the front door and the walkway that led all the way to the large gate for vehicles and the small gate for people. Lining the walls around the estate were big trees that provided shade for afternoon naps under them. Along the walkway were grass and flower patches. Around the middle of the walkway, it split into two and went around the fountain that sat there. Since the garage was on the left of the estate, the right was a place that resembled any backyard, only two times bigger. The only thing separating the yard was a pair of sliding glass doors linked to the living room.

"We could have barbeque parties here or we can even do aca-initiation night here!" Chloe said excitedly as Beca just chuckled. The backyard wasn't a yard. It was a pool with a diving board at each end and a mini waterfall with a small cave. Is there a slide beside it? Hell yes! There were also tanning chairs and tables and chairs as well.

"We could definitely do aca-initiation night here!" Chloe exclaimed as she scanned the area. Beca chuckled.

"It can turn into an indoor pool, you know, Red?" Beca said as she flipped a lever switch and walls grew out of the ground and the wall of the house. Chloe's eyes seemed to sparkle at it. Beca flipped the switch down and gestured to the house.

"See, Red? That window and the door beside it are connected to the kitchen. I purposefully had the kitchen placed in the bottom right side of the house, so that we can get food from both the yard and the pool." Chloe gave the brunette a bone crushing hug.

"This is aca-fantastic!" Beca laughed.

"It's a manor actually, but I decided to had it renovated so it has a simpler design and called it a house." Beca stated almost proudly. Chloe opened her mouth to comment on the fact but they were cut off by her stomach, causing Beca to laugh.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Beca smirked as Chloe playfully smacked her arm.

"Shut up!" Exhaustion started to creep in on them so they finished dinner, cleaned up, took a bath and went to bed. Beca stared at her ceiling. _Betty said that Chloe loves me but if she haven't confessed yet, then it means that she might be afraid of destroying what we have._

 **And I keep waiting**

 **For you to take me**

 **You keep waiting**

 **To save what we have**

 _Fat Amy was right when she told Aubrey that since there are 10 of us, it's unavoidable that at least one of us is a lesbian. Guess we'll have to add another one or two to that list._ Beca chuckled.

 **So I'll make sure to keep my distance**

 **Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

 **And how long can we keep this up, up, up?**

Beca continued to sing, unknown that Chloe was doing the exact same thing in her room.

 **Make sure to keep my distance**

 **Say, "I love you," when you're not listening**

 **How long 'til we call this love, love, love?**

 _ **I'm pretty sure this chapter is so frickin' long only because of the description of the house. I watch too many animes to leave my impossible ideas out of this story. :P (you know someone is rich if they have a house like that.) By the way, people, Chloe is rich too, but only because her family is rich. She doesn't like to use or show off money that isn't hers. (that's why Tom wante her back so desperately. For her money.) Anyways, lemme know what you think as always!**_


	6. The Words

_**Yeah…This chappie won't be as long as the last, but I'll try to at least pass 1,750 words or if possible, 2,000 words. So enjoy!**_

Chloe walked out of the room but froze when she heard Beca singing.

 **All of the lights land on you**

 **The rest of the world fades from view**

 **And all of the love I see**

 **Please, please, say you feel it too**

 **And all of the noise I hear inside**

 **Restless and loud, unspoken and wild**

 **And all that you need to say**

 **To make it all go away**

 **Is that you feel the same way too**

 _She's singing it to the one she loves._ Chloe thought sadly. _Come to think of it, she didn't really tell me about this girl. Maybe I should ask her over breakfast. And it might hurt me but if it'll make Beca happy, then I'll try to bring them together._ With that thought in mind, Chloe skipped downstairs into the kitchen to cook breakfast. It wasn't long before Beca came down and leaned against door frame with a soft smile on her face, silently watching Chloe dance around the kitchen as she prepared breakfast. She saw Chloe shape the two eggs into a heart and place it on a plate before repeating the process for another plate. Each plate already had a sausage place vertically on the left side of the plate. She saw Chloe cut a hash brown thrice the size of a normal hash brown into half and place each half on the right side of the plate. It didn't surprise her that the hash brown was big. She knew Chloe could cook lots of things after all and Chloe make hash browns that were way better than McDonald's hash brown. As Chloe stepped back to admire her work, Beca pushed herself off the door frame and crept up behind the redhead.

"Mornin', Chlo." She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist and mumbled into her back, startling the redhead before she relaxed and chuckled.

"Gosh, you scared me, Beca. I thought you were still sleeping. Come on, I made breakfast." Beca pulled away, but not before catching a hint of red on Chloe's face. Beca chuckled and took the plates to the table in the dining room next door.

"I love your cooking, Chlo. Maybe you should cook all the meals today since you're on leave for the week." Beca said. Chloe giggled.

"I know you do, but even if I cook, you have work today, Becs. How will you eat anything I cook?"

"I don't have any events today, and there are no interviews or award giving ceremonies today. So I get to produce music at home today. And maybe I can get a little blue bird to collaborate on something with me." Chloe laughed and nodded.

"Alright, Becs, I'll cook for today. Don't worry, I'll make food that promotes height-growth, Shortie." Chloe laughed at Beca's frown.

"I don't get why you and the other Bellas find height jokes so amusing!" Beca grumbled as she looked down at her food, making Chloe laugh again. _Oh, Red, love that smile so much._ Beca observed her food and almost immediately understood the hidden meaning. _A sausage placed vertically on the left of the plate, a heart egg in the middle and half of a hash brown placed on the right of the plate. How creative of you, Red._ She chuckled as she whipped out her phone and pretended to text while she quickly snapped a photo of the food. She clicked at the exact moment that Chloe looked up at her curiously, wondering who she was texting, so the photo showed a curious Chloe who was supposed to be eating her food in the background looking up at her, making Beca stifle a laugh. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you texting? The girl that you love?" She asked after swallowing her food. Beca almost laughed at Chloe's question.

"Oh, Red, you don't wanna know." Beca smirked at her.

"But I want to know! Who's the girl?" Chloe protested before asking.

"Not telling." Beca said.

"Then how does she look like?" Beca pretended to think for a moment.

"Well…She has eyes that are blue like the sky, which fits her a lot because she's a very cheerful person. Kind of like a happy-go-lucky person and she have the most beautiful smile which can brighten up anybody's day no matter how good or bad. Her laugh is so damn angelic and can make even the moodiest person smile. She has no sense of personal boundaries though, but because of that, she can befriend even the most closed off person." Beca said as she finished her meal.

"Sounds like a wonderful person." Chloe said as she quickly finished up her meal and cleared the table before proceeding to wash the dishes while Beca cleaned the table.

"She is. She's the most wonderful person I've ever met. In fact, having her made my life light up. There's not a day that goes by without me thanking whatever made me meet her. Meet me in the living room when you're done." Beca said as she rinsed the cloth and went into the living room. Chloe continued to wash the dishes while listening to Beca sing.

 **And I know**

 **The scariest part is letting go**

 **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**

 **So let the words slip out of your mouth**

Chloe finished drying the dishes and kept them before joining Beca on the couch.

"Um…have she ever been in a relationship?" Chloe asked.

"Well, she recently broke up with her boyfriend who had cheated on her, and then just even more recently, she found out that her ex and his new girlfriend had died in an accident." Chloe winced slightly.

"That sounds like me. It must've been hard on her. Betty said that as much as you hate someone, it's not nice to see them die. And I for one know that it's true. Wait, all that happened to her and you weren't there beside her?" Beca shrugged.

"She never told me her particulars. I mean, she moved after she broke up with her ex and I've never heard from her since." Chloe's suspicion rose.

"Then how did you know all of that?" Beca shrugged again.

"I have my ways." Chloe stared at her and after some time, she sighed in defeat when she realised that the brunette won't say any further.

"Well, when did you meet her?" Beca chuckled.

"In college." Almost immediately, Chloe's eyes lit up.

"College? Then was she a Bella?" Beca nodded.

"Oh my god! Who is it? Bree?" Beca almost choked on her saliva.

"Dude, no! Please, as if you don't know that the two of us were literally killing each other mentally!"

"Well, but you two got along after the Finals, remember?" Chloe pointed out as Beca sat back.

"Point taken, Red, but no, it's not Aubrey." Chloe crossed her arms and huffed.

"Then…Then If you wanted to tell her something, what would you say?" Beca pondered for a few moments.

 **And all of the steps that led me to you**

 **And all of the hell I had to walk through**

 **But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say**

 **My love, I'm in love with you**

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"I said say."

"We both know I'm not good with words, Chlo."

"Point taken. Well… then is it Emily?" That really made Beca choke on her saliva.

"Dude! Chloe, Emily is like a _sister_ to me!" Beca said once she had recovered.

"Okok, enough of those questions then. Hm…Have you told her yet?" Beca shook her head, making Chloe furrow her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"I'm waiting for her to make a move first." Beca stated simply.

"But she won't make a move if she doesn't love you!" Chloe said.

"That's the point. If she makes the move, that means she loves me."

"What if she loves you but she doesn't confess to you?" Beca shrugged.

"I'm sure she will eventually. She's kind of a straightforward person, partially the reason why she has no sense of personal boundaries."

"But…But what if she's scared to confess?" Chloe protested. She could sympathise with that girl. After all, she's facing the same fear.

"What could she possibly afraid of? Lilly? No wait, anyone would be scared by her. Fat Amy? No wait, they'd be scared of Fat Amy too since Fat Amy could crush them. Bree? No, anyone would be scared of Aubrey with her barking orders and bending people's will. Er….whatever! You get the point, so what could she possibly be afraid of?" Beca feigned ignorance to the fear that she knew was stopping Chloe from confessing.

"Well, if she was a Bella, then definitely she is a close friend of yours. And you were with Jesse, remember? I don't think anyone other than Jesse and I know that you're bi. Besides, even if you weren't with Jesse, knowing you, you would never come out with anybody that you were bi. Maybe she was scared that you'd reject her or even be disgusted at her?" Chloe pointed out.

"Nah, she would know if I'm bi. I tell her everything." Chloe couldn't stop the my-puppy-got-kicked look that appeared on her face. Even she had to keep asking Beca before the brunette will tell her something but Beca tells this girl without her even asking?

"So you're telling me she knows more than I do about you?" She couldn't stop the hurt in her voice and Beca didn't miss it either. Beca ignored the pang of guilt she felt and shrugged.

"Nope, don't think so, Red. Haven't really seen her since the Worlds. So I guess she knows just as much as you do." Although she knew it was bad, Chloe just couldn't seem to stop her relief and slight joy from showing through. Beca almost broke into a smile at how Chloe was acting.

"So, anything else that she might be afraid of?"

"What if she's afraid of hurting your relationship as friends? If it was me, I'd rather remain as friends and continue to suffer in silence than to confess and create tension!" Chloe blurted out.

"Woah, cool it, Red. You know, for someone who doesn't love girls, you seem to understand her feelings so well. Is there something you're not telling me?" Chloe blushed and looked away. _I can't tell her. I can't tell her._ Beca was almost hopeful that she will confess.

"I-I'm going to go get a drink!" Chloe quickly dashed out of the room and Beca sighed in defeat.

 **And I know**

 **The scariest part is letting go**

 **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**

 **So let the words slip out of your mouth**

Chloe didn't go into the kitchen. To go into the kitchen, she first had to go through the dining room. But she entered the dining room and slumped against the door that connected the living room and the dining room. Burying her face in her knees, she started to sob quietly. She heard shuffling and then, singing.

 **I know that we're both afraid**

 **We both made the same mistakes**

 **An open heart is an open wound to you**

 **And in the wind of a heavy choice**

 **Love has a quiet voice**

 **Still your mind, now I'm yours to choose**

 _I want to tell her. I want her to be mine. I want her. I want Beca. But I don't want to ruin what we have now._ Chloe could hear herself arguing with herself. The footsteps that were approaching stopped. Chloe knew that it meant that the source of the footsteps already reached its destination. That Beca was right behind her, separated by the door. And when the singing started again, it was a much softer voice.

 **And I know**

 **The scariest part is letting go**

 **Let my love be the light that guides you home**

It almost seemed as though Beca was pleading with her to tell her. And tell her Chloe did.

"I love you! I love you so much, Beca! I love you!" The door opened and arms wrapped itself around her body.

"I know, Chlo. I love you too. More than you ever know." Chloe cried and Beca never pulled away once.

 **And I know**

 **The scariest part is letting go**

 **'Cause love is a ghost you can't control**

 **I promise you the truth can't hurt us now**

 **So let the words slip out of your mouth**

 _ **Aaaaannnnnnddddd we're done! Not quite, but at least the confession part is done! Anyways, I had to make Chloe a little dense in this chappie, hope you don't mind. And in case any of you didn't get it, the message that Chloe spelled out with the food during their breakfast is 'I' the sausage, 'love' with the heart egg and 'u' with the hash brown. 'I love you' Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
